


Life With the Crew

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mortal Reader, Multi, Non descriptive mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a life with the crew was very interesting but certainly very exciting and enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life With the Crew

Having a life with the crew was very interesting but certainly very exciting and enjoyable. Each day you would wake up to soft kisses to your forehead by Jack. You’d smile and slip out of bed and find your perfect breakfast made by said lady. And once everyone else started waking, you’d have a Gavin and a Jeremy curled up into your sides while you rested and ate on the couch. Geoff would come by and ruffle your hair before going to the kitchen for a cup of needed coffee. Michael would come over and would pull your head back for a kiss to your nose and cheeks before following Geoff in. Ryan would be last, not because he was sleeping but because he was out on the terrace relaxing, and he’d walk over and place a tentative kiss to your lips before going over and helping Jack make breakfast for the rest of the crew. The mornings with crew were always so peaceful.

But having a life with the crew also meant that the peace always ended right before noon had struck. Gavin would have already pissed off Michael in some way. There would be laughter from Geoff and sighs from Jack. Ryan would watch with amused eyes and Jeremy would be filming. You’d be watching from your spot on the couch, amused yet exasperated because it never failed to end up with Michael pinning Gavin to the ground. Geoff would always break it up eventually and round everyone up into the planning room, going over a new heist he and Gavin planned a while back.

Having a life with the crew meant that you’d be working with Gavin in hacking. Michael and Ryan would be ones to distract police. Jeremy was the sniper, picking off copters and cops like they were flies and he was a fly zapper. Geoff and Jack were the ones to grab the cash from the bank, keeping the hostages on their toes and dodging whatever damage came from the police. 

Meant that once the heist was successful and that everyone was back from ‘death’, you’d celebrate. Celebrations varied from going to a bar and getting plastered or going to Mount Chilliad and shooting off fireworks will being a bit tipsy. But either way, you’d have a drunk Gavin and Michael causing trouble, a rosy cheeked Jack, Geoff and Jeremy laughing because of some stupid jokes. But almost always you’d have a Ryan right next to you, arm around your shoulders and a diet coke in his other hand. You’d be pressed into his side with your own favorite non alcoholic drink and a grin plastered to your face as you watch the others having a blast.

Meant that once you were home there be times where you’d be dragged off by one of the crew and pounded into the mattress, with moans of their names falling from your lips and the one that dragged you off grunting and praising you. Or there would be times where you’d drag everyone off to the bedroom and made sure they all had their pajamas (or the lack of them) on in the correct areas. Ryan would help and tug Gavin and Jeremy into bed, letting them press into his sides. Michael would always just strip of his clothes leaving his boxers and press into Gavin’s back, his arms wrapping around the brit’s waist. Geoff and Jack would always manage their own with little help from you and then drag you into bed, one pressed into your back and one pressed into your front, with their face in your neck and their arms tangled with the others around your waist. 

Meant that on special days you’d all pile on the couch and play video games all day. With Michael without fail to yell at Gavin, with Ryan making some sort of murder joke and creeping everyone out a bit. With Jeremy going silent and fucking with somebody while you, Jack and Geoff actually did some practical things. 

Meant that there would be days of staying in bed, curled into one another. Whisperings of promises and affections passed around. Sometimes everyone would shift around into different spots on the bed than they fell asleep in just to spend time with ones they didn’t sleep with.That when it was Geoff’s turn with you, he’d lay on his back with you on his chest as you traced every tattoo he had with kisses or the tip of your finger. Or when you were with Ryan, he’d curl into you with his face in your neck as you ran your fingers through his long golden hair to help him relax. 

Meant that you weren’t really a Gent nor a Lad. Seeing as you were in the middle of the ages and that you acted like both groups. Fun and wild like the lads but also very protective and strategic like the Gents. Of course there were many times where Geoff and Gavin had tried coaxing you into being on the respectul sides but you’d always claim to be neutral with a grin and a kiss to their foreheads. 

That you always made sure to check in on Gavin and Ryan when they couldn’t sleep and were in the computer room till the sun rose again. Giving them food and water. Changes of clothes when it looked like they needed it. 

That you helped Jack do laundry and make lunches with everything in mind of which person likes what. And even sometimes adding something sweet to their plates as a treat just to see their eyes grow wide and a pleased smile on their lips as they ate.

That you were always joined by either Geoff or Michael in your shower times, leisurely making out and washing each other. Tentative hands on your waist as your own run over toned muscles. 

That you always helped Jeremy with a new vine or song writing when he was stuck on what to do or what even sounded better for words.

That you were always one to go to when one of them needed to vent or just sit and be held.

To be their rock and their mad - like the Mad Merc himself - hacker when they needed it most.

To be their lovely seventh mortal person in their wild and fun relationship.

And to have a life with you meant that they got to see you age but die because of a deal gone wrong. That they’d leave for home with heavy hearts and tears in their eyes. That Gavin wouldn’t come out of his computer room and Ryan would come home late at night with a cold stare and blood on his hands. That Geoff would drink himself to a sleep deprived state and that Michael would be easier to rage. That jack had lost her light in her eyes and that Jeremy had stopped vining and singing. 

The thing they don’t know is that you’re not dead. You’re not. It’s a deal gone wrong and you’ve fallen into the ocean at the docks after being shot, but you make it back to shore shortly afterwards. You can’t find them. The ones who’ve shot you are dead, your crew is gone. You cry, both at the salted water pain and the hole in your chest.

You wonder, silently, if they simply didn’t want you anymore, and that was why they never dived in after you.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for you all to lean on while in waiting of my other fics and something for me to get my writing fingers back into play. 
> 
> Hoped you liked!
> 
> Shout out to Jackal for being my editor once again <3


End file.
